


Ambushed

by chocchip



Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocchip/pseuds/chocchip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Lee is ambushed twice in one evening? This AU multi-part story follows the events in the episode "Nightcrawler". Constructive comments and feedback are appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: “Scarecrow and Mrs. King” is the property of Warner Bros and Shoot the Moon Productions. No copyright infringement is intended.

Initially, Lee had been irritated that Billy had insisted that he and the Agency team that he was leading stay in a cheap motel, but now he was relieved that they weren’t staying some place nicer. As he dragged his weary body from their tactical van to his room, he could barely stomach the stench that was emanating from his clothing, if he were to be honest with himself, a foul odor had completely enveloped him. I’m not going to let anyone or anything come between me and a long hot shower and a good night’s sleep. He tiredly let himself into his room, and was surprised to find the lamp on the bedside table lit.

“I could’ve sworn that I turned that off,” he said aloud, as he entered and dropped his duffle bag on the floor.

“You did,” Amanda offered, as she emerged from the bathroom clad in a long peach silk negligee.

“What are you doing here,” he sputtered. He wasn’t sure if he was more surprised by her unexpected presence or by her attire.

“Is that any way to greet your brand new fiancée?” She briefly nibbled her lower lip before gracing him with a seductive smile.

“I’m surprised to see you…Billy hasn’t cleared you for field assignments yet. Birol put you through hell…you should be resting and recuperating.”

“I have been resting, it‘s been a week. Take a good look at me; don’t I look rested?” He eyed her appreciatively, and felt the room growing warmer and smaller as she began to approach him.

“Don’t get any closer,” he warned her as he reflexively stepped backwards.

“Lee, what’s wrong with you,” she asked, ignoring his admonition to keep her distance. “Oh my gosh, you stink to high heavens,” she gasped, clasping her hands over her nose and mouth when she got too close to him.

“I tried to warn you.” He offered her an embarrassed smile as she backed further away from him.

“What happened to you?”

“I took a header into a dumpster behind the restaurant we were watching.”

“There had to be a better way to search it’s contents than that.”

“I wasn’t trying to search it; I was perched on top of it to get a better view of the back of the restaurant. Fielder was supposed to be watching the alley, but some of Wilson’s goons got past him. They started firing on us and the only cover that was readily available was…”

“Are you hurt?”

“Only my pride, Duffy and ultimately Fielder returned their fire, but they managed to get away. The evening was a total loss.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” she cooed while moving closer to the bed. “Go get yourself cleaned up…I have a few ideas for how we can make this a night to remember.” He retrieved his duffle bag and awkwardly rushed past her into the bathroom. A visibly deflated Amanda sighed and sat down heavily at the edge of the king size bed. On the other side of the door, Lee sagged as he wondered if he was misinterpreting the signals that she was sending. She doesn’t believe in casual sex. Maybe she doesn’t see it that way now that we’re engaged…does she think that I expect it of her? She’s been through so much lately; she isn’t thinking clearly, that’s why she hasn’t been qualified for field work yet. I want her, but I won’t take advantage of how confused she must be right now. He peeled off his smelly clothing and stepped into the shower, as he contemplated how he could rebuff her advances without hurting her feelings.

Rising from the bed, Amanda studied her reflection in the mirror. I’m not Lee’s usual taste in women, but I think I look pretty good for a thirty-something mother of two. Is he having second thoughts? Would he have proposed if he didn’t think that we were on the brink of dying? I can’t think that way…he’d already told me that he loves me. He didn’t try to take that back. I need to pull myself together. I had a tough week, but I came through it just fine…well I’m not fine but I’m okay. She smiled encouragingly at her reflection, returned to the bed and stretched out to wait for her fiancé.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty-five minutes later, Lee hesitantly emerged from the bathroom wearing jeans and a chambray shirt, his hair still slightly damp from the shower. Amanda was stretched out on the bed, her nightgown hugging her curves and challenging his resolve to rebuff her advances. Determined not to let him know that she was disappointed that he was fully clothed, she deliberately didn’t allow her eyes to meet his as they lingered on her.

“Amanda, I’m kind of hungry.” He stopped looking at her and tried to focus on buttoning the cuffs of his shirt. “There’s a McDonalds about half an hour south of here,” he rushed on, “we could go grab a bite to eat and-”

“You’re only kind of hungry,” she challenged as she rose from the bed gracefully. “I’m starving, but going to McDonalds isn’t going to satisfy my hunger…and unless you accidentally shrunk those jeans since the last time that you wore them, I don’t think it’s going to satisfy yours either.” She glanced from the expanding bulge in his jeans to his face, as she planted herself within inches of where he stood. “I had dinner with the boys; I came here for something else entirely.” She reached out and tangled her hands in his hair as she initiated a lingering kiss. He responded until he felt that his resolve would fail him if he didn’t stop before they progressed any further.

“We can’t do this…here…now,” he said breathlessly, while attempting to step back from her.

“Why not? I know that you want to.” Rather than allowing him to put any distance between them, she pressed her body more tightly against his growing erection.

“Yes, of course I do, I love you.” Thinking desperately he offered the first excuse that entered his passion fogged mind. “Fielder and Duffy are only two doors down; we can’t risk getting caught by them.”

“If I know them, they’re either trading boastful stories about their past cases or they’ve settled in to watch X-rated movies on TV. Either way, I don’t think you’ll be hearing from them until morning. Anymore excuses, Big Fella?”

“I wasn’t expecting to…uhh…I didn’t bring any protection.” His thoughts becoming more coherent, he was sure that this would stop her from continuing her advances.

“Is that what’s bothering you? I came prepared. I want you…I need you…tonight.”

“We shouldn’t rush things!”

“Rush things?” With her hands planted firmly on her hips, she stared at him incredulously. “It took you three years to tell me that you love me, and then you didn’t propose to me until you thought that we were going to-” She stopped abruptly as tear sprang unbidden to her eyes. “You only asked me because you thought that Birol was going to kill us. When he didn’t, you felt trapped; I dare you to deny it.” She turned away from him, unable to face him, as his words crushed the hopes that had sustained her throughout her captivity. He moved in front of her and gently took her left hand into his larger hands.

“You’re wrong! I bought the engagement ring weeks ago; I was trying to think of the perfect proposal. When Birol had us, and yes, I did think we were going to die, I couldn’t bear the thought of never letting you know that I want you to be my wife. I’d promised you a conventional courtship, and then I proceeded to mess things up every step of the way. I want our first time to be special…I don’t want it to be a quickie in a seedy motel room.”

“The first time that we make love will be special,” she replied as her tears now flowed freely. “I NEED you tonight. During the days that he had me, he kept touching me in more and more private-”

Bile rising in his throat, he choked out, “He didn’t…Dr. Kelford told me that you weren’t-”

“No, it never went as far as…that…but, I was so afraid he would do that and then kill me. I kept thinking he would be the last man-” She hiccupped quietly as tears now ran down both of their faces. “I don’t want to die without our having made love.”

“Oh Amanda, why didn’t you tell me what he did to you sooner? If I’d known, I’d have-” He let his right hand drop from where it had been clasping her hand, and began clenching and unclenching it at his side.

“What good would that have done? He’d be dead, but you’d spend the rest of your life in prison.”

“No one would punish me for ridding the world of trash like Birol. The thought of him touching you in…it makes my blood boil.” She shuddered and he could feel her hand trembling in his. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring back all those memories,” he offered guiltily, as he realized that he was dwelling more on his own feelings than hers.

“You didn’t bring them back…hard as I’ve tried to, I can’t push away my memories of his touch. If I died tonight-” He winced as he thought of how close he’d come to losing her forever. She saw the pain in his eyes and tenderly stroked his cheek. “I know that I’m safe right now, but things happen, tomorrow isn’t guaranteed. I refuse to risk dying with his hands being the last ones to touch me…and more importantly, I don’t want to die without making love to you. You claimed my heart a long time ago; tonight I want you to claim my body.” He looked into her brown eyes, saw all the love and passion she felt for him, and hungrily claimed her lips.

As pleasurable as their kisses were, she craved much more and began to unbutton his shirt so that she could caress his chest without the soft fabric’s interference. His hands started a feverish exploration of her silk adorned curves. They grew breathless and momentarily simply clung to each other in silence. 

“I love you so much,” he murmured tenderly when his breathing slowed to a more normal rate.

“I love you, too. I think we’ve done enough waiting and talking.” She helped him to remove his shirt and then reached for the fastening of his jeans. While her hands began to explore the previously unbreached territory, he slid the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders and trailed kisses from her neck down to her taut breasts. Seeing his own unmistakable desire mirrored in her eyes, he led her to the bed. Moments later they were lost in the wonder of finding new ways to please each other.

Amanda woke up first, snuggled against her lover’s bare chest, their limbs still tangled together. She marveled at his mix of unbridled passion and tenderness, as she considered one hunger that she had pushed aside earlier. Reaching to smooth some errant locks of hair off his forehead, she whispered his name. When he instinctively pulled her more closely to him, she decided that her yearning needed to be addressed.

“Are you awake?”

“Mmmhmm,” he replied without opening his eyes,

“I’m kind of hungry,” she deadpanned. His hazel eyes sprung open in a mixture of surprise and consternation.

“Still?”

“I’m afraid so…how far away did you say the McDonalds is?”

“Not too far,” he responded sleepily, offering her his best dimpled grin. “You just keep on surprising me.”

“I don’t want you to ever get bored with me.”

“No chance! C’mon, let’s get dressed…I refuse to allow you to be anything less than completely satisfied.


End file.
